Your Hero
by hitsujion
Summary: Snow always wanted to be a hero. But some things just weren't mean to be... and maybe, others were. Yaoi, M/M, slash, whatever you want to call it. Snow/Hope


"_What happened, Snow?" Serah had said, her voice softly pleading. "You used to love me, didn't you? What… what happened?"_

_Snow had not had an answer. He ducked his head down, fists idly clenching and unclenching. Serah began to cry, and he reached forward to comfort her, but she shook her head._

_"No, Snow. Thank you for trying, but… we're done."_

_Snow had simply stood there as she hurried out of the room, wondering why he didn't love her… and if he ever had._

They were seated at a booth in the back of a bar, Snow's companions trying desperately to encourage the man. All Snow wanted was to be left alone, and yet somehow he had let them drag him into the most crowded and chaotic place they knew of. He valued their concern—really, he did. It was just that this was something he needed to figure out on his own, and no amount of encouragement could make that happen. Their company would not change the fact that, in the end, he was on his own.

"Don't blame yourself, man," Gadot said, an arm slung lazily around Snow's shoulders, "It's not the end of the world. You've been through worse!"

"Yeah!" Maqui cried. "A hero like you can get any chick he wants!"

"It's not that simple," Snow said. He frowned, leaning forward to take a sip of his beer. The others had tried to convince him to let go drink his sorrows away, but Snow wanted a clear head. He knew that his confusion would not just "go away"—he had his entire life to figure out.

"Man," Maqui muttered to Gadot as they exchanged exasperated looks, "You called Hope, right?"

"Yeah," said Gadot. "And he'd better get here soon. That kid could help him work things out a hell of a lot better than we can."

Maqui nodded, reaching out to pat Snow on the shoulder.

"I don't need help," Snow replied. "I just have to… figure some stuff out."

"Yeah, but we can help you," Gadot replied, "if you just talk to us a—"

_"No."_ Snow turned intense blue eyes at the man, voice firm. "Look, guys. Thanks, but just go. I need to think, alright?"

Maqui and Gadot took a step back, hurt and confused. Snow sighed, softening a bit.

"Look, I'll talk to you both tomorrow, okay? Thanks for tonight, really. I just need some time," he added carefully, forcing a smile. Maqui and Gadot returned the smile, hesitating for a moment before nodding their goodbyes and heading out. Snow let himself relax, leaning onto the table.

"Damn… some hero I am," he muttered. That was what it was all about, wasn't it? What it had always been about. He had been so focused on being the hero, that he hadn't even realized it when being the hero had become more important than being himself. When Serah had left, it had not been her that he was afraid of losing… It was his identity.

"Snow?" a sweet voice called. Snow looked up to see Hope standing at the side of the booth. Timid lips curved into a frown as the boy slipped into the booth beside him, reaching up to rest a small hand on his shoulder. "Snow, I'm sorry."

Snow shrugged, turning his gaze back to the table. There was an energy coursing through him, and his arms itched to reach over and pull the boy into an embrace. But he knew that would be wrong, so he stayed where he was, eyes and teeth clenching.

"Um… do you want me to go…?" Hope questioned, Snow's reaction urging anxiety in him. "I'm sorry if I—"

"No," Snow interrupted, finally bringing himself to look at Hope. He paused for a moment, studying the purity in his clear turquoise eyes. Snow had always thought that Hope was beautiful. There was a pure recklessness to him, but also a tender delicateness that made Snow want to treasure the small boy. While Snow was mesmerized by the adoration he held for the silverette, Hope shifted nervously, not understanding the sudden warmth in the older man's eyes. He was beginning to move his hand away when Snow reached out and took hold of it, a desperateness that Hope had never seen in him haunting his words as he murmured, "Stay. Please…"

Hope nodded. He gave the larger man's hand a squeeze, smiling weakly.

"It will be okay, Snow. You're the hero, right?"

"And the hero gets the girl," Snow muttered, shaking his head. "Hope… can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Hope said, nodding. "That's why I'm here."

"Well…" Snow hesitated, fighting to collect the words that would form the thoughts he wished to express. "I don't… think I ever loved Serah."

"But you did so much for her…"

"Yeah, because… That's what the hero is supposed to do, right? Save the girl, fall in love with her, then end up happy, winning the game with her by his side. I wanted to be the _hero_… Not Serah. I never really… wanted Serah."

"I don't really understand," Hope admitted, voice quiet, "But if you don't want Serah anymore… does that mean you don't want to be the hero anymore?"

Snow shook his head, a wry grin on his lips. "Nah. I still want to be the hero. Just… not… Serah's hero."

"Oh," whispered Hope.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both suddenly aware of the intensity of their touch. Hope's hips were pressed against Snow's own, their hands joined, eyes meeting with uncomfortable intimacy. A breath caught in Hope's throat as Snow grinned at him suddenly, leaning down to gently press their foreheads together.

"I was never into Serah, Hope. Not emotionally, and not sexually. I was into being the hero. But just because I'm the hero…"—he paused for a moment, turning so that both his arms could wrap around the small, quivering body of Hope—"doesn't mean it has to be for a girl."

"W-What…?" Hope sputtered, too shocked to move from the embrace. Snow chuckled, nuzzling him affectionately.

"I want to be _your_ hero, Hope…"

Hope shook his head, trying to push away from Snow, though his efforts were in vain. "Look, you're just confused, you belong with Serah, really, you do, so just stop, and—"

"No, Hope," Snow said sternly. "It's you I want. Ever since I got to know you, it has been. So don't make excuses and don't tell me I'm wrong, just… tell me how you feel."

"H-How _I_ feel?"

"Yes, Hope… How you feel."

Hope paused, choking on any words he might have had. He knew how he felt. He had known for a while. But he had fought so hard against his feelings, knowing that Snow had Serah and it didn't _matter_ how Hope felt about it. But now it _did_ matter, and Hope didn't know what to do.

"I… I…"

"Just tell me, Hope," Snow whispered, leaning closer. "Do you want me… or not?"

"I…" Hope took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them once more, they were filled with a new determination that sent Snow's heart tripping within his chest. "I want Snow."

"You mean that, right?" Snow asked, his lips brushing against the younger boy's now. Hope shivered, turning away.

"Of course," he demanded. His lips formed a pout as he fought to hide his embarrassment. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!"

Snow gently moved to turn Hope's chin so that they were face to face once more, lips pressing together in a swift kiss before Hope had the time to resist.

"No fair..." Hope murmured. Snow chuckled, reaching up gently run his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Let's go somewhere a little more… private," Snow said after a moment, grimacing as he became more and more aware of the attention they were getting as more and more heads were beginning to turn in their direction. Hope's blush turned a definite crimson, not knowing whether to shrink closer to Snow or to move as far away as the booth would allow. Snow watched with amusement as Hope remembered the question and nodded vigorously, trying desperately to avoid the gazes of the people around them

"Where...?" Hope asked quietly.

"We can go to my hotel room..."

"Serah kicked you out?" Hope teased. Snow rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to, or not?"

"Yeah," Hope said after a moment. "Yeah... I do."

Snow grinned. He slid out of the booth, turning to extend a hand to Hope as the boy climbed out of the seat after him. Hope looked up at him, a blush on his cheeks.

"Let's go."

All Snow wanted was to touch Hope; to _feel_ him, to ravage him. He gently pushed him down onto the bed of the hotel, instantly on top of the boy, his hands running down lean sides. He brought his lips to the trembling boy's neck, gently sucking at the skin, drinking in his partner's sweet moans. Hope's small hands trailed up Snow's back. One traveled underneath the man's shirt while the other tugged at it, a little whine leaking through busied lips as he did so. Snow chuckled, pulling away.

"So impatient," he said, grinning.

"S-sorry…" Hope replied, biting his lip anxiously. Snow's expression softened, his hands traveling to gently run across the boy's mouth.

"Don't be," he replied. "It's cute."

Snow began to undress, first his shirt, then his jeans. Hope watched, entranced by the man's mighty form. A shudder possessed him as Snow began to work on Hope's own clothing, gently lifting the boy's body to remove the outfit. When nothing but his underwear was left, Snow leaned down to sprinkle kisses down his abdomen. Hope let out a desperate moan when Snow's teeth took hold of the last bit of cloth protecting him and began to pull the article down, revealing his hardening member. Snow used his hands to throw the underwear to the side, mouth going directly to his partner's member. He pressed his lips to the tip, humming, giving the length a hearty lick before taking it into his mouth. Hope gasped and squirmed, heat welling within him. Bringing himself to look down at the man who was sucking his so greedily, he felt his cock give a leap at the sight of Snow's lips around him. As if he felt the boy's haze on him, the older man opened ice blue eyes to look up at his lover. Hope moaned at the sight, his hips bucking, hand reaching down to yank on Snow's hair.

_"K-Kiss me…!"_

Snow chuckled, leaving Hope's weeping dick to join their lip sin a passionate kiss. His tongue traveled along the roof of Hope's mouth, the small boy whimpering at the taste of himself in Snow's mouth. They pulled away, both gasping for breath, lustful blue eyes meeting vulnerable turquoise.

"Snow…" Hope said, voice trembling, "I-I want t-to… to do the same for y-you…"

"You mean… you want to give me a…?" Snow began, eyes wide. Hope nodded, giggling at the shock on his partner's face. He pushed Snow away, telling him to lay down as he traveled down to the man's throbbing member. Unsure of what to do, he started by licking the length as Snow had done, repeating this as precum began to drip from the opening. Slowly, timidly, he began to take the member into his mouth. He trembled at the taste, the size of it forcing him to keep his mouth as wide as he could. Slowly, he worked his way down, ignoring his gag reflex. After a few moments, Snow was deep in his throat. Snow moaned as Hope began to bob his head up and down, the young boy whimpering as he did so, drinking the white substance that was slowly leaking from the organ. Hope could feel him getting close to release, the large cock pulsing in his throat.

Snow suddenly grabbed Hope's waist, drinking in the sound of the boy's breathless pants. He moved to lay the boy gently on the bed, stroking his platinum hair affectionately. Lifting the boy's legs up onto his shoulder, he moved to grind their dicks together, groaning at the contact as Hope squealed weakly.

"You're so… fucking _sexy_, Hope…" the older man grunted. Hope flushed a deep crimson, rocking his hips against Snow's.

"S-Shut up…"

Snow's thrusts grew more and more intense, their bodies pressed to closely that their sacs rubbed sloppily together. Hope moaned over and over again at the sensation, chanting Snow's name. He could feel himself getting closer, his precum mixing with Snow's, spilling onto his thighs and stomach. Snow's cock throbbed against his own, their voices blending together into an erotic melody.

"S-Snow, I'm going to—S-Snow—!"

"M-Me too…!"

Orgasm hit them simultaneously, their bodies rocking passionately together. Cum doused them both, their bodies both sprinkled with the sticky substance. Snow collapsed next to Hope, ignoring the mess and pulling the small boy into his arms. The boy was panting, beautiful eyes half-lidded, his cheeks as red as his delicious lips. Snow pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's forehead, reaching down to take the boy's hand in his.

"Thank you, Hope…" Snow said tenderly.

"For what…?" the young boy replied. His voice was sweet and exhausted sending a delightful shiver down Snow's spine.

"For… allowing me to do this with you," he responded. Hope nodded, smiling up at the man, gaze filled with love.

"I've always loved you," the young boy said softly.

"Good," Snow replied, giving Hope's hand a quick squeeze. "Because I'm not letting you go."

Hope grinned. "After all…"

"I'm your hero."


End file.
